


Danny the Friendly Ghost

by gen0820



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Supernatural - Freeform, kinda sad, rated for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gen0820/pseuds/gen0820
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being haunted isn't always as bad as the movies make it out to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny the Friendly Ghost

Sunlight filtered into your room suddenly and you groaned, pulling the blanket over your face. When something nudged at you, you groaned some more and buried yourself further into the bed. He could let you sleep for five more minutes, couldn't he? You thought you heard a huff of disapproval as you tried to fall back asleep. Without warning, your blankets were tugged away from you, leaving you cold. 

"Nooooooooooo..." you moaned, reaching for the blankets that were nowhere to be felt. You cracked open your eyes and saw that the blanket was now lying, neatly folded, in the doorway. You sighed and slowly moved to get up, stretching your limbs. "Alright, I'm up. Happy now?"

You received no answer, though you never had before, and so stood up from your bed. You picked up the blanket and set it back on your bed, knowing that by the time you got home the bed would be made. You walked across the hall to the bathroom and turned on the light. There on the mirror sat a little sticky note that had, 'Don't forget, you're out of groceries," scribbled on it. It was signed from Danny and you smiled a little. For awhile, the notes had been scrawled on the mirror in what you believed was blood, but once you got sick of cleaning it up, you showed Danny that he could just write a note on paper. He still preferred red ink, though.

"Thank you, Danny," you said and shut the door to prepare for the day. He had told you that he would never come in while you were getting ready, and you trusted him enough to believe him. You took a quick shower and then changed into your uniform. The uniform, you thought, had always been a bit too short, but whatever got you more tips worked for you. Once you were done you headed to the kitchen. Breakfast was waiting for you in the kitchen. Today's menu looked to be pancakes and eggs, as well as some coffee just the way you liked it. You sat down at the table and began to eat, thinking out loud as you sat there.

"I had a dream last night that I went hiking and fell off a cliff," you said, knowing he was listening. "But just when I was about to hit the ground, I got caught on a branch. Doesn't seem like that would be possible, but it was a dream so I guess it doesn't have to make sense." You paused. "Do you ever have dreams, Dan?"

You heard two knocks from somewhere in the apartment. You had devised this system a little while back. You couldn't ask Dan very complicated questions, but he could answer yes or no questions with knocks. One knock was yes, and two knocks was no. "I guess you probably don't sleep, huh?" you asked. Another two knocks. You sat in silence for a moment, not touching your food. "Do you miss dreaming?" you questioned. There was a long pause and then one knock came. You went to speak but were interrupted by two more knocks.

"Yes and no," you said. You were going to ask more questions but decided against it. Instead, you quickly finished your breakfast and then put the dishes in the sink. As you stood at the sink you felt a presence behind you. You sighed. "I'm sorry I ask so many questions." You felt a hand touch your shoulder gently, and you took some comfort in the touch. You let it linger for a bit before saying, "I should get to work."

The hand fell away and you turned around. You didn't expect to see him standing there, but you could always hope. Of course, there was nobody there, just an empty kitchen. The closest you had been to seeing Dan was when he had drawn a very rough doodle of himself. All you knew was that he had a curly, brown mop of hair, a scar that cut through his right eyebrow, and that he was really tall. But you wanted to  _see_ him. 

You shook the thoughts from your head and made your way to the front door. You slid your shoes and grabbed your bag. You noticed another note on the door. 'Have a good day at work,' signed by Dan with a little heart. You smiled again and slid the note into your pocket. "Bye, Danny. I'll try my best to have fun," you said, opening the door and leaving your apartment.

* * *

 

You shouldered your door open, hands full of grocery bags. "I'm home!" you shouted into the apartment. You shut the door with your hip and walked to the kitchen to set the bags down on the counter. A note was on the fridge. 'Welcome home. How was work?'

"It was really busy today," you said as you started to put groceries away. "There was a baseball game down the street so we had a bit of a rush once it ended. And by a bit I mean it was a huge rush. On the bright side I got a lot of tips." You reached into one of the bags and smiled. "I got you something today."

You felt his presence next to you instantly, an exciting aura surrounding him. You pulled the gift out of your bag and held it out in front of you. "It's a Rush CD. Now you can listen to it while I'm gone and you won't be as bored," you said, walking over to your CD player and popping it in. "I just picked a random album since I didn't know which one is your favorite." You pressed play on the player and the song 'Finding My Way' started playing. You let it play for a bit before asking, "Do you like it?"

A very loud knock resonated throughout the apartment and you grinned. "You should write me a list of CD's you like and I can get them for you. I could even get you some movies if you'd like," you said, going back to putting groceries away. As the song went on you started to hear another voice along with the CD. You froze and slowly turned toward the living room.

" _I've been gone so long._

_I've lost count of the years._

_Well, I sang some sad songs._

_Oh yes, I've cried some bad tears._ "

Though the couch was facing away from you, you could see a head of curly, brown hair over the back of the seat. You walked slowly towards the couch as the figure continued to sing.

" _Look out, I'm coming._

_Whoa, whoa._

_Look out, I'm coming._

_Whoa, yeah._ "

"Danny?" you whispered. The man stopped abruptly, leaving only the CD to finish the song. You stepped forward some more as the figure began to turn his head toward you. His eyes met yours suddenly, freezing you in place.

"Y/n?" the man called out. He stood slowly, walking around the couch to stand in front of you. He certainly was tall, and that hair, good lord. His eyes were brown and soft, confusion and hope dancing in them. "Can you see me?"

You nodded. "I can see you."

Dan's eyes widened and he suddenly grinned. "Oh, my God! You can see me! This is incredible!"

"This is crazy! How is this happening? Why now?" you asked. 

He laughed. "Who cares? You can see me!" He paused. "I wonder if..."

As he trailed off he reached out to you. Reaching back to him was instinctive. You wanted to know if it was possible. He had been able to touch you before you could see him, but would it still work now? Your heart raced as your hands touched. You could feel him. He was there. He was real.

Dan looked from your touching hands to your own face. "This is really happening. Oh, my God. Holy fuck."

You laughed at his excitement. It was a miracle. It was crazy. It was amazing. You reached up and kissed Dan on his lips.

* * *

"Lady, you gotta wake up."

Your eyes opened slowly. You were in a taxi, grocery bags sitting next to you. The car was pulled up to your apartment building. You looked to the taxi driver. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep a little bit ago. I woulda let you sleep, but I gotta keep the tab going as long as you're here," he explained. 

You stared at the man. "So I was asleep. It was all a dream..."

"You're cryin', are you okay?"

Confused, you reached up to your cheek. It seemed tears were, in fact, falling from your eyes. You wiped them away quickly. "I'm fine. Here's your money. I'm sorry to be a bother," you rambled, handing the driver some bills to pay for the ride. You grabbed your groceries and got out of the car. "Have a good day."

You walked into your apartment building and took the elevator to your floor. Once you were at your front door you paused. Then, you took a deep breath, put on a smile, and walked in.

"I'm home!"

You carried the groceries to the kitchen and set them on the counter. On the fridge was a note. 

'Welcome home. How was your day?'

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did I just write?


End file.
